This invention relates generally to improvements in high intensity lighting equipment particularly of the type used in the theater, motion picture and television industries for illuminating stage and studio sets, location scenes, and the like. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved high intensity lamp adapted for enhanced cooling air flow to dissipate generated heat energy.
High intensity lamps are known in the art for use as spotlights and for general lighting purposes in theatrical, motion picture and television productions and the like. Examples of such high intensity lamps include gas vapor, arc, metal halide (HMI) or equivalent type, all of which commonly include a metal lamp housing having an appropriate high intensity bulb or globe mounted therein, with HMI globes being relatively standard in the industry. Such high intensity HMI globes are known to generate substantial quantities of heat energy during normal operation, with lamp globe surfaces typically exhibiting a temperature on the order of about 600-800.degree. C. (about 1100-1500.degree. F.). This heat energy must be effectively and continuously dissipated to prevent premature bulb failure, and further to permit handling of the lamp housing by personnel in the course of lighting regulation and adjustments.
In the past, lamp housings for high intensity lamps of this general type have been constructed from metal materials suited for absorbing the generated heat energy and for dissipating the energy to the surrounding air. In this regard, the lamp housing is usually ventilated so that heat dissipation will be enhanced by the effects of convective air currents to the exterior of the lamp housing. While the use of a cooling fan for enhanced convection air flow is known in the art, cooling fans are not normally used in theatrical and studio environments due to objectionable fan noise. Accordingly, to obtain adequate heat absorption and dissipation capability, the size and surface area of the metal lamp housing has generally been increased to result in a large equipment item which can be difficult to handle and manipulate. Smaller lamp housings adapted for easier transport and handling have generally not provided adequate heat dissipation capability and have been limited to use of lower power lamp bulbs.
The present invention provides an improved high intensity lamp wherein the lamp housing has a relatively compact size and shape but is adapted for improved convective ventilation air flow for dissipating generated heat energy.